danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyosuke Munakata/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Munakoto DR3.png|Kyosuke's design. Kyosuke official design.png|Kyosuke's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Beta Designs Kyosuke Munakata beta 001.png|Kyosuke's beta design. Kyosuke Munakata beta 002.png|Kyosuke's beta design. (2) Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 Class 74th old picture.jpg|Kyosuke, Chisa Yukizome, and Juzo Sakakura in an old picture when they attended Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 02 Kyousuke contacts Chisa while looking at a file about Reserve Course.png|Kyosuke contacting Chisa while looking at a file about the Reserve Course. Episode 09 Munakata reading files.JPG|Kyosuke watching Juzo leaving the room after he declared that he will apprehend Junko Enoshima. Episode 11 Munakata on the phone.JPG|Kyosuke informed that the school overseas expansion has been cancelled. Munakata asking Yukizome.JPG|Kyosuke asking Chisa about Junko's involvement. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Trailer Munakata's introduction.jpg|Kyosuke's introduction. Opening Kyosuke with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Kyosuke in the opening. DR3 Side Future Kyosuke Intro.jpg|Kyosuke in the opening. (2) Episode 01 Peko vs Munakata .jpeg|Kyosuke protecting Kazuo Tengan from Peko's attack. Kyosuke fighting Peko.png|Kyosuke fighting Peko Pekoyama. Munakata Juzo Izayoi.jpeg|Kyosuke, Juzo Sakakura, and Sonosuke Izayoi prepare to fight the Remnants of Despair. Kyosuke Kazuo.png|Kyosuke suspends Makoto Naegi's trial. Episode 02 Munakata's sword.jpg|Kyosuke fighting Great Gozu with his sword. Episode 03 Kyosuke threatens Makoto.png|Kyosuke determined to kill Makoto. Episode 04 Kyosuke disarmed.png|Kyosuke disarmed by Kazuo's chuusen. Kazuo stops Kyosuke mid-swing.png|Kazuo stops Kyosuke mid-swing. Kyosuke injures Kazuo.png|Kyosuke splits Kazuo's hand in half with his sword. Episode 05 Kyosuke one eye.png|Kyosuke after losing his eye in his duel with Kazuo. Kyousuke monster mode.png|Kyosuke after taking Seiko Kimura's medicine and tending his wounds. Episode 06 Munakata visiting Yukizome's body.jpg|Kyosuke visits Chisa for the last time. Episode 08 Munakata vs.jpg|Kyosuke finds Makoto and Aoi Asahina, determined to slay the both of them. Munakata's new sword.jpg|Kyosuke prepares to fight Miaya Gekkogahara. Gekkougahara vs Munakata.jpg|Kyosuke fighting Miaya. Episode 09 Gekkougahara vs Munakata.jpg|Kyosuke fighting Miaya Gekkogahara. Munakata's regret.jpg|Kyosuke blames Despairs for making him kill Juzo. Episode 10 Kyosuke chuusen.png|Kyosuke using Kazuo's chuusen. Kyosuke stops himself from killing Makoto.png|Kyosuke stops himself from killing Makoto because his NG code won't let him open the only door he needs to escape. Kyousuke crying.png|Kyosuke crying from learning that Chisa was already tainted with despair since. Episode 11 Munakata's late arrival.JPG|Kyosuke discovers Juzo's body in the breaker room. Kyousuke regretful.jpg|Kyosuke regrets not arriving earlier to save Juzo. Episode 12 Survivor Escape.JPG|Kyosuke, Hina, and Makoto trying to escape the faculty. Munakata holding brainwashed troops.png|Kyosuke in his fighting stance after regaining his sword. Kyosuke battle.png|Armed with two swords, Kyosuke prepares to fight an army of brainwashed Future Foundation troops. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Kyousuke with his imposter.png|Kyosuke surprised to see the Ultimate Imposter. 029342.JPG|Kyosuke asks Makoto if he was in a position to worry about others. 030027.JPG|Kyosuke asks Makoto about his agenda. 031417.JPG|Kyosuke walks away whilst thinking of his own burden. Official Art Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Kyosuke's DR3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Key Visual. tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1_540.jpg|Danganronpa 3 Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Imgpsh fullsize.jpg|Official Art. Dead or Lie CD and DVD cover.jpg|Kyosuke on the DEAD OR LIE anime edition cover. Official Site kyosuke's profile.png|Kyosuke's profile for Side: Future on the Danganronpa 3 site. MunakataDescription.png|Kyosuke's profile for Side: Despair on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries